DaNgEr Is LoVe
by Nai SD
Summary: Tras miles de intentos de Mina, su mejor amiga, por emparejarla, Serena aún seguía pensando que tener una relación no estaba en su lista de aspiraciones. Sin embargo la llegada de ese chico "extraño" a su vida , hizo cambiar y mucho lo que asta ese momento eran sus ideales.
1. Chapter 1

**DaNgEr** **Is** **LoVe**

_**Sipnosis**___

Serena Tsukino no era una chica que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, por unos cuántos músculos o por una cara bonita. Tampoco le interesaban en absoluto sus compañeros de escuela.

Tras miles de intentos de Mina, su mejor amiga, por emparejarla, Serena aún seguía pensando que tener una relación no estaba en su lista de aspiraciones. Sin embargo la llegada de ese chico "extraño" a su vida , hizo cambiar y mucho lo que asta ese momento eran sus ideales.

Con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa sexi , Darien Chiba logró captar su atención. Luego de unos cuántos encuentros y algún que otro inconveniente, definitivamente la postura de Serena había cambiado.

Pero algo en Darien no encajaba, y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus días de una simple estudiante habían cambiado , ahora su vida corría peligro. Se encontraba ocultandole cosas a su mamá y a su mejor amiga , y todo por una "mala influencia" que se había convertido en una pieza clave de su vida.

**_Sailor_****** **_Moon_****** **pertenece** a **_Naoko_****** **_Takeuchi_******

**Por****** **Nai****** **SD******

**_Prólogo_******

**_Stirkader_****** **_1779_******

Nidir brillaba en la oscura noche tratando de llevar un poco de luz al lejano planeta. La brisa constante y la baja temperatura no parecía ser problema para los Stirkad superiores , que con una sonrisa maliciosa esperaban ansiosos la pronta aparición del acusado.

Eran un ejército de unos treinta Stirkad Superiores , llevaban puestas unas macabras túnicas negras asta los pies. Sus pelos blancos denotaban que eran los indicados para está tarea. Juzgar.

La sonrisa se hizo notable en uno de ellos y los demás miraron con dirección a la gran puerta marrón , otro de ellos entró empujando un joven asta la sala , el chico tenía varios cortes y golpes que señalaban que había sido golpeado por los Superiores.

Con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda , cayó frente al tribunal de rodillas. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa socarrona, y con una mirada divertida y desafiante miro a sus Superiores. Los Stirkad Superiores le miraron con repulción.

—Valla, Valla, valla miren a quién tenemos aquí, al chiquito que se cree más listo que nosotros. —dijo uno mientras le abofetaba y todos reían.

El superior aprovechó la inamovilidad del joven Stirkad para golpearlo aún más, pero no podía sacarle la sonrisa provocativa de la cara del chico.

—Ya dejenle. —Habló con firmeza uno de los más respetados, un silencio inundo la sala y el giro para quedar frente al acusado. —El tercera vez consecutiva que te tenemos acá. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso verdad?

La sonrisa victoriosa del chico no se le quitaba,pero por respeto al hombre frente a Él fingio estar preocupado y agachó la cabeza. El ambiente estaba tenso y los demás Stirkad deseaban matarle a golpes , pero su constitución no se los permitía , debían darle un castigo.

—Lamento decirte que tú libertad te será quitada y te mandaremos directo a la tierra, no mereces llevar esto. —cuando dijo esto le corto con una gran cuchilla , las alas dejando una herida abierta , Él gimió de dolor pero no se arrepentía de nada. —Cuando hagas el suficiente mérito para demostrar que puedes seguir llamandote un STIRKAD , te serán devueltas.

—Esperen sentados , entonces.

Habló al fin el recién desterrado, los ojos de los superiores ardieron en fuego, no soportaban la idea que alguien desacate sus órdenes, pero no podían hacer nada , sólo les quedaba esperar que alguno de los "malcriados" se mande alguna buena en la tierra y zas al lago de fuego.

* * *

Bueno aquí otra locura! Aburrida de no tener internet me puse a escribir! XD! Espero sea de su agrado y bueno este fic nació después de haber leído varias novelas que me agradaron! Bueno me dicen todo lo que su cabeza piensa...

**Besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_**Actualidad **_

Cada una de las características del el lugar en dónde estaba , me recordaba a gritos que yo no debía estar allí. Música ensordesedora, el olor a transpiración por todas partes , gente intercambiando su dinero , gritos , empujones, apuestas. Sin duda un lugar al que yo no pertenecía, un lugar dónde la gente ganaba plata a cuesta de locos que golpeaban su cuerpo, una liga de luchadores callejeros.

Mina había ido tras Andrew, el especimen que en este momento está siendo recibidor de sus acosos. Ella lo estuvo siguiendo durante dos semanas y logró averiguar que el sujeto en cuestión todas las noches desaparecía en un callejón sin salida. Como buena amiga que soy y luego de librarme de un día de compras, la acompañe para que averigüe como era eso que al rubio lo tragaba la tierra.

Simple y Fácil debajo de un carro de basura había una puerta que daba a una especie de habitación subterránea, el lugar dónde ahora estoy siendo empujada y apretujada.

Hace varios minutos que perdí de vista a Andrew y por consecuencia a Mina. Un silbato sonó, la música paró, la gente dejó de hablar y en milesimas de segundo el bullicio dio lugar a un expectante silencio. Una voz resonó en todo el lugar.

—¡Hola y bienvenidos al circuito de Boxeo callejero! Mi nombre es Jedite y soy algo así como el que pone las reglas, señoritas abstenganse. Nada de meterse en el círculo de pelea, ni agredir a los luchadores, las opuestas terminan cuando uno de loscontrincantes este en el suelo, nada de distracciones... Hoy tenemos al reconocido campeón de nuestro circuito: Rubeus "Quiebra tripas" Black —al decir este nombre gran parte de la gente y de los matones borrachos comenzaron a aplaudír y gritar, de repente yo con mi infantil suéter rosa, me sentí como un sapo de otro poso. Nota mental: matar a Mina , sí salgo viva. —¡sí aplaudanlo!

Entró un hombre con el torso desnudo, bastante trabajado y llenó de tatuajes, cargaba un pantalón ajustado rojo que hacia juego con el color teñido de su pelo, con una sonrisa de triunfador alzó el dedo índice y con la otra mano tocó a algunas personas. Parte de la gente gritaba emocionada como sí de una verdadera estrella se tratara.

—Shh... Y con ustedes el retador... ¿Mamo? —dijo algo sorprendido, la sala comenzó a reír y gritar malas palabras cuando el hombre entró —Eh amigo ven un cachito falta el apellido y algún sobre...

—No soy tú amigo. Y no jodas eh venido a pelear no a hacer sociales. Vamos que la hora se pasa y tengo cosas que hacer con ese dinero. — Muy seguro de sí y con una gran sonrisa de arrogante.

Rubeus y su gente se rieron, y el teñido le mostró a su contrincante el dedo del medio provocativamente, se pusieron en posición para pelear y giraron por el círculo sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Jedite irrumpio en el círculo y fue asta dónde el pibe de negro.

—Discúlpame campeón, pero tenes que sacarte la remera —el chico pareció no prestarle atención —Dale—No tengo tiempo.

—¡Vamos se te ah dicho que te quites la remera! —le gritó Rubeus autoritariamente.

—Obligame. —fue la corta respuesta del chico que hizo una sonrisa ladeada extremadamente Sexy.

Rubeus no soporto la provocación y se le fue encima, hábilmente el chico le esquivo y le dio un puñetaso en la cara que pareció dejarlo aturdido. Medio desequilibrado Rubeus tiro un golpe al estómago pero, devuelta su golpe fue esquivado.

Me paré sobre las puntillas de mis pies para poder ver entre los metro ochenta de los demás universitarios espectadores, sin querer y por instinto empecé a escabullirme entre los hombres asta llegar al borde del círculo dónde tenía una vista panorámica excelente de la pelea, mis brazos dolían de tanto ser empujada, pero al fin y al cabo eso no importaba estaba acá y luego de seguro estaría castigada así que tenía que aprovechar al máximo este espectáculo que seguramente no volvería a ver en mi corta y despreciable vida.

La pelea continuaba y Rubeus ya echaba sangre por la nariz mientras que el otro siquiera tenía el peinado desarreglado. En un acto de desespero y para salvar su reputación Rubeus agarró con fuerza de los brazos al tal "Mamo" y le encajó una patada en el estómago, el chico rápidamente evito el golpe y embistio una y otra vez contra Rubeus, haciendo que el mismo largara mas sangre de la que tendría yo en todo mi cuerpo. En eso siento que una mano me jala del brazo...

—Que demonios haces aquí Sere, creí haberte dichoque esperarás en la puerta.

—¡Desde allí no lograba ver, todo el mundo sabe que no me caracterizó por ser alta! —grite para que mi voz se escuchase por encima del griterio.

—¡Oh dios nena, mira nomas como está tú suéter, tú madre nos matara! —me dijo Mina señalando mi pulover. El mismo tenía pequeña gotas de sangre como sí se tratase de un collaje.

Yo no le dí bolilla. Quería ver como seguía la pelea. Sin saber porque y pese a que jamás estuve en una

pelea, tenía la estraña necesidad de apoyar al chico de negro. Su postura arrogante me había gustado, además era buenísimo en eso de boxear. Estaba derrotando al supuesto campeón y sin recibir tan sólo un golpe. Yo no era la única impresionada, muchas personas más estaban con la quijada en el piso. Y para mi había dos opciones o Rubeus era pésimo o el tal Mamo era muy bueno. Me inclinaba por está última, ya que por algo Rubeus era el campeón ¿no?.

Cuando me concentre devuelta en la pelea Rubeus medio "moribundo" le acababa de dar una piña en los brazos a Mamo pero no .pareció afectarle, fue como un incentivo ya que el chico le dio una gran piña en la cara. Rubeus cayó inconsciente y Jedaite entró a al improvisado círculo y tiro un pañuelo rojo sobre Rubeus.

Mamo con la misma sonrisa arrogante que había entrado miro satisfecho a Rubeus y luego miro hacia el supuesto público. La gente le aplaudía con cara de W.T.F. y el movía las manos alentandoles a que lo siguieran haciendo. Cuando le tocó pasar la mirada por dónde yo estaba, cruzó sus ojos negros con los míos y me miró con desconcierto, yo no entendí porque. Se acerco asta dónde yo estaba, sin expresión en su rostro.

—No deberías estar aquí Bunny.

—Creo que te estas equivocado de persona. —le dije, pero yo sabía que no era así, ese sobrenombre me lo decían cuando yo era pequeña.

—Mira nomas como estas —ignoro lo que le dije y encima me limpio la cara con una toalla blanca— Tenías sangre. —explicó.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Dime ¿te conozco?

—Bunny este no es lugar para ti deberías irte. Oh mira tú suéter también está llenó de sangre, lastima lucía muy bien en ti. —cuando me dijo eso se me quedó mirando. Odio cuando la gente no contesta a mis preguntas.

—Campeón, deberías ir a reclamar tú dinero, mira Jedaite ya está con la bolsa en la mano. —le dijo una voz a su espalda, luego le pasó una mano por el cuello y le dio una piña juguetona en el estómago —Estuviste genial. ¡Mís felicitaciones amigo!

—Era un muerto "quiebra tripas" —se burlo del sobrenombre. El otro chico me miró a mi.

—Oye eres tú. Las eh visto a ti y tú amiguita seguirme a todas partes. Me pueden explicar que mierda quieren. —era Andrew, vaya y parece que conocía al tal Mamo tal vez el sepa de dónde me conoce

—En te segui...

—Es que eres un tío hermoso. —me tuvo que interrumpir justo Mina. Args después hablaremos seriamente con está chica.

—No te olvides de sexy —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Exacto sexy. —dijo Mina mientras mordia seductoramente su labio inferior. Para todo esto el chico de negro ya se había ido.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A pasado una semana de la vez que con Mina nos filtramos en aquella pelea. Mi madre no me castigo, ya que Mina le aseguro que yo estuvo con ella en su casa mirando películas, el suéter lo lave en lo de Mina y ya no queda ningún recuerdo de aquel día.

En realidad queda uno. ¿Quién era el chico de negro, y de dónde me conocía? No pude conseguir una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta, yo no lo recordaba y Andrew parecía no querer hablar del tema, cada vez que le preguntaba o hacia alguna alusión al chico cambiaba drásticamente de tema, y eso que lo intenté repetidas veces. Mina consiguió ganar el favor del rubio y han salido ya dos veces, mi amiga está feliz y yo me alegro por ella. Espero que Andrew no haga nada que la lastimé, no soportaria ver sufrir a Mina devuelta por un chico.

—¿Lista? —Me preguntó ella.

—Sí lista, entremos.

Hoy sería mi primer día en la nueva secundaria, resulta que la escuela que fui yo desde que tengo conciencia, no tiene aún 5° y 6° por lo que todos los alumnos tuvimos que elegir distintas escuelas para continuar con nuestros estudios.

Yo había elegido la General Básica 18 y curse ahí todo el primer trimestre junto con Mina. Era algo más exigente que la anterior a la que concurríamos, y Mina que exactamente no se caracteriza por ser una nerd le costo un montón adaptarse y aunque dio casi todo de sí no lo logró y sus calificaciones bajaron notablemente, con la posibilidad de tener que recursar el año ella decidió cambiarse. Y como es mi única y mejor amiga me quise cambiar con ella.

Asi que acá estamos a casi mitad de año siendo "las nuevas".

—¿Crees que habrá chicos calientes?

—Creí que estabas "perdidamente enamorada" de Drew. —esas fueros palabras textuales.

—No digo para mi tonta, lo digo por ti. Ahora sí debes conseguir un buen novio que te quiera, te mime, te cuide y te enseñe a echar un buen polvo. —oh dios veníamos tan bien.

—No necesito un novio Mina.

—Claro que lo necesitas el 70% de las chicas de tú edad por acá ya han follado al menos una vez y mirate tú sigues virgen.

—Gritalo a los cuatro vientos. —Fui sarcastica obviamente, no entiendo que es lo que tiene Mina con ser virgen.

—Ok. nos fuimos del tema, digo no de que hablábamos —se hizo la pensativa, siempre evitando ser retada.

A la nueva escuela que habíamos decidido ir, también iba Andrew aunque sólo a algunas materias que no había podido rendir el año pasado, Mina lo vio y se fue a sentar en la misma mesa que estaba el y algunos otros chicos más, al no tener otra opción fuí con ellos también.

La campana sonó y cada uno se levanto a reganiadientes a su respectivas clases. Yo y Mina coincidimos en bastantes según la planilla que nos dieron en ventanilla, así que juntas no fuimos a nuestra primera clase: Ética y ciudadana.

Nos extraviamos por el camino pero luego de diez minutos al fin encontramos nuestra clase. Cuando entramos ya todos estaban ubicados, así que le informamos a la profesora que éramos nuevas y ella anotó nuestros nombres y nos mando a sentarnos. Lo que me pareció raro es que siquiera nos presentó en voz alta. El primer asiento de la fila contra la pared estaba desocupado así que rápidamente nos sentamos.

—Bueno como les estaba diciendo hoy hablaremos de la importancia que tiene la comunicación para los seres humanos. Es la forma en que podemos construir un mundo mejor. Desde la antigüedad las distintas civilizaciones han buscado formas para comunicarse entre sí... —bla bla bla continuó hablando la profesora y apunté los puntos más importantes. —Y por ello hay que empezar por los compañeros de salón, necesito que siquiera allá entre usd una buena comunicación, eh notado que siempre se sientan con un mismo compañero de banco y se cierran en ese círculo. Así que eh decidido que para la próxima guía cambiarán de compañero, hoy mismo efectuare los cambios. Preciso que los alumnos que están contra la pared se muevan un banco para delante y la primera de está fila— señaló a Mina— se traslada asta aquella punta y el de allá viene asta acá y así sucesivamente.

Mina junto sus cosas, me deseo suerte y nos dimos una corta despedida. En cuestión de segundos mi nuevo compañero de banco ya estaba frente a mi pidiendo permiso para pasar a su asiento.

—Valla que buena suerte tengo Bunny. —lo miré bien y noté que era el chico de la pelea ushg que suerte, ahora podré saber de dónde me conoce.

—Parece que sí.

Pasó frente a mi regalandome esa sonrisa de arrogante, que tanto lo caracteriza. Yo sólo atine a mirarlo para ver sí le encontraba algún parecido con alguien pero nada. Y también me dícuenta de otra cosa sus ojos no eran negros como yo pensaba, eran azules. Con la luz del Día se los puedo ver mejor, azul zafiro. Unos fríos e impenetrables ojos color Zafiro.

La cercanía de ese chico me empezó a incomodar, siquiera preguntó mi nombre. Pero su mano se deslizaba agilmente por el papel de la hoja, ¿que estaría escribiendo sobre mi?¿Acaso no escuchó que la profesora dijo que sí se llegaba a enterar que lo que escribíamos era mentira nos sancionaria?. Bueno no lo se. Pero de lo que estoy segura, es que desaprobare el trabajo sí no me pongo a trabajar.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

—Eso ya lo sabía, dime algo que no sepa. —que ¿? ¿De dónde sabe mi nombre?

—Pues para que sepas Sr arrogante, yo no soy una lectora de mentes como usted. —Vi que se tenso cuando dije eso y me miro con incredulidad, al instante volvió a su postura indiferente.

—Me dí cuenta.

—¿Como te llamas?

—Que te importa.

—Claro que me importa, necesito tú nombre y muchas cosas más para aprobar este trabajo.

—Con que "muchas cosas más " eh, no sabes todo lo que estoy dispuesto a darte. —Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que era una insinuación, oh había medido mal mis palabras.

—Ya vale, necesito tú nombre ahora.

—Llámame Darien.

Dios, que difícil va a ser sacarle linformación a este pibe. Al parecer es demasiado reservado. Y yo que soy tímida, perfecto.

El volvió a concentrarse en su hoja, al parecer había llenado ya y va por la segunda. ¿Que tanto escribe?

—¿Cuanto años tienes?

—Creeme no querrás saberlo. —siquiera despegó la mirada de la bendita hoja, me está ignorado.

En un acto de valentía extendí mano y se la arrebate, cuando quise llevarmela a los ojos, el intentó quitarmela devuelta.

—Dame eso ya Bunny.

—No quiero.

—Te eh dicho que me los des.

Se estiro por encima mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su olor masculino y la fragancia de su colonia. Me agarró el brazo y aún sentado se estiro aún más asta llegar a mi mano que tenía levantada y me arrebató la hoja.

—Buen intentó Bunny.

—Déjame de llama así maldita sea.

—Ummm te vez muy linda cuando te enojas

—Dime tú hobby. Al menos.

—Matar chicas rubias de dieciséis años con una mancha de nacimiento en el pecho izquierdo por no decir te... —le interrumpí ya era demasiado que no se daba cuenta que había gente a nuestro alrededor

—Cállate quieres y respondeme de una bendita vez.

Ignorandome se paro y pasó por entre mis piernas asta el pupitre de la profesora y le entregó la hoja, ella le sonrio y le dijo "excelente" ¿que diablos escribió?

—¿Puedes decirme que es lo que escribiste en ese bendito papel?

—Información sobre ti Bunny.

—Tú no me conoces...

—Ahí te equivocas, si te conozco. No sabes cuanto te conozco.

Justo sonó el timbre y el aprovechó que estaba parado y fue el primero de salir de la clase. Un miedo me sobrevino, ¡No eh escrito nada sobre él! La profesora me desaprobará

Me paré y junté mis cosas los más pronto que mi lentitud me lo permitió. Necesitaba apurarme si quería alcanzarlo, él tiene unas largas piernas.

Cuando salí, el ya iba a unos varios metros, corrí lo más rapido que pude y le tomé del buzo negro que llevaba puesto. El giro y me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Uy Bunny no creí que te rendirias tan facilmente.¿Que quieres que te bese? No mucho mejor allí justo ay un salón que no se usa, no sabes el tiempo que llevó admirando tus piernas y no me molestaría que...

—Sí quieres intimidarme con eso de que me conoces y todo eso, no lo estas logrando. —era mentira obvio que me había asustado que quisó decir con eso de _no sabes el tiempo que llevó admirando tus piernas_ ¿que clase de masoquista es?¿A caso esta loco? —Nesecito hacer la tarea, respondeme...

—Estoy ocupado Bunny, no todos son tan aburridos como tú. Pero mira... —cogió mi mano, una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió y sentí su congelada mano sobre la mia, enseguida sentí que mi palma entraba en contacto con una lapicera. —Ahí tenes mi numero llámame. —enseguida se alejo.

—Ni en tus sueños te llamaría arrogante. —le grité.

El sólo agito su mano y se carcajeo, luego se perdió entre los demás alumnos.

¿Quién era Darien y por qué sabía tanto sobre mí? No se.

Lo que sí se que si no hago algo al respecto desaprobaré mi trabajo, y es lo menos que quiero.

.

.

.

**Nai dice:**

Hola a todos! Como estan? Bueno lo primero que tengo para decir, es agradecer a todos lo que gastaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer el prologo. Seguramente les parecio estraño, pero les aseguro que lo etenderan a medida que transcurra el fic.

Gracias a los que dejaron sus huellitas por medio de sus review. Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado!

Desde ya esta de más decir que os kiero mucho, con cariño...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo** 2**

Estuve durante toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto. Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión ¿Quién diablos es Darien?¿Porque siento que hay algo estraño alrededor de él?

No se creo que lo mejor es hablar con Mina, ella es quién se encarga de resolver está clase de misterios.

Cogí mi celular y un minuto de inercia marque el número de Darien, al escuchar el primer tono corte.¿Pero que estoy haciendo?¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Rápidamente aprete el número de mi casi hermana Mina, e intenté despejarme de la locura que estuve a punto de hacer

priiiiiii, priiiiiii, priiiiiii Sonó tres veces y la cuarta se escucho la canturrona voz de Mina

_Ya era hora de que llamaras, Serena me tenías muriéndome las uñas._

—Estoy muy bien Mina gracias por preguntar...

_No es hora de ser sarcasticas Sere, vamos escupelo..._

—No hay nada que contar, Mina. Sólo se que hay algo estraño en Darien...

_No seas paranoica bebé..._

La corté. —No estoy siendo paranoica, el sabe un montón de cosas sobre mi. Hoy viste lo rápido que entregó sus tareas y siquiera una pregunta me hizo.

_Ummm ¿tú no aprovechaste, a preguntarle algo?_

—Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y anotó en mi mano su número del móvil.

_Para que te diera el número del móvil es porque en verdad le gustas, ayyy que diber harían una pareja linda Ahhh una ternura._

—Basta Mina ni siquiera me gusta no sigas — que esa loca no puede verme porque siento que mis cachetes irven.

_A bueno, dime que Darien es feo, con una mano en el corazón y te dejó en paz._

Hice lo que ella dijo pero simplemente las palabras deseadas no salieron —Bueno está bien es lindo

_Eso no es belleza mujer es sexualidad, el pelinegro ese es Sexy ..._

Después de eso Mina siguió hablando pavadas, asta que tuberías que pararla y pedirle su opinión sobre que debo hacer con la tarea.

Ella me incentivo a que que lo llame, que poray podía obtener una respuesta. Y yo simplemente me siento entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado está el arrogante de Darien, que siquiera le se el apellido, y por otro la profesora, mi primer trabajo y no quiero una mala nota.

Como la clase de ciudadana no fue la única y también tuve biología y otras materias más agarré mi mochila, me puse una susadera gris y la capucha arriba de los audiculares, cogí la Netbook y salí con rumbo a la biblioteca, Sola porque mi querida amiga Mina no me quiso acompañar.

Ya estaba ubicada en la mesa de siempre, con una cantidad de libro sobre la misma y con la Net conectada al Wifi, super concentrada en mis tareas, cuando siento un líquido caliente en mi pierna derecha.

Costernada y saliendo de mi ensoñación mire por encima de las gafas, la voluptuosa Rei Hino, estaba frente a mi. —Mira nada más a quién tenemos acá, la chica nerd del colegio.

—Ufff por acá apesta a perro o me pareció. —le dije desafiante sacandome las gafas.

Me miro sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada a las uñas pintadas de rojo —Guarda, la friki está mira no más como tiemblo —fingió temblar con su mirada aún en sus uñas, me estaba provocando.

—Mira zorrita de cuarta, bien sabes que no soy violenta, pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas —¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza? Por favor mosquito muerta no me hagas reír.

Me paré y me puse frente a ella. Justo el guardia se acerco, y nos dijo que nos tranquilicemos. Rei como buena zorra y engatuzadora que era, obedeció y dijo que tenía que irse ya. Notoriamente coqueteo con el guardia , asta que el hombre le abrió la puerta y la saludo con un beso ushhg como la detesto.

Ya se había ganado a ese hombre. ¿Acaso lo único que le importa a los hombres es la belleza física? ¿Y que hay con la belleza del alma?

Sonreí, recordando que estoy en un mundo en dónde los que hacen las cosas bien son unos tontos , y a los que hacen el mal se los aplaude.

Miré horrorizada el reloj, ya eran las siete de la tarde y yo debería estar en mi casa. Cogí todas mis cosas y empecé a caminar. Entonces sentí como sí una ola de frío recorriera todo mi interior, un escalofrio que hizo que los bellos de mi brazos se erizaran. Una estraño sensación que no sentía desde la muerte de mi padre se apodero de mi.

Intentando reprimir esa sensación apure mi pasó, distraída y metida en mi mundo me decidí a cruzar la calle, sentí las llantas de un auto derrapar justo enfrente mío.

—Es usted un imbécil. —le grite vanamente al conductor que ya había seguido su camino.

Entonces noté que mi corazón latia a un ritmo desesperado. Y ahí justo supe la gravedad de la situación. Estuve a punto de ser atropellada.

Cansada llegué a mi casa que estaba tan solitaria como siempre, deje mi sucederá en el perchero. Y me lance agotada al sillón.

Hoy había sido un día agotador y demasiado movido para una chica que está acostumbrada a la paz y la tranquilidad. En primer lugar fue nuestro primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, segundo volví a ver a Darien que a eso contalo como carga doble, tercero tuve uno de mis encuentros con Rei y cuarto pero no menos importante casi me atropellan. Valla día había tenido.

Sin querer miré mi mano y recordé que tenía ahí el número de Mr arrogante, y al instante supe lo mucho que me había equivocado. El día a penas estaba empezando.

Siento la potente voz de Taylor Swiff, era mi móvil.

_Y ya stas en lo de el guapaso griego? :-D_ El mensaje de Mina a lo que le respondi que no tenía pensado llamarlo. Entonces ella me dijo que no lo haga por placer sino por la tarea, y también me recordó que Serena Tsukino nunca se rinde...

Había ya tomado mi decisión, por mucho que me espantase la idea de tragarme mis dichos debía llamar a Darien. Después de todo eran unas simples preguntitas y no gastaría más de veinte pesos...

Luego de tres tonos oigo al teléfono un jadeo. —Habla con el chico más caliente del mundo —Su seductora voz seguida por un gruñido de mi parte— Bunny eres tú, que bueno es escuchar tú voz o al menos tú gruñido ¿Que se te apetece?

—No te hagas el boludo con migo, necesito hacerte un par de preguntas...

—Lo siento tantísimo Bunny pero estoy ocupado. —No, no puedes —le grite enfadada— Serán sólo 15 minutos —insistí.

—Te espero en frente de la plaza central... —me dijo cuando quise objetar algo ya había cortado.

¿Que diablos quiso decir con eso de Te espero en frente de la plaza central ? ¿Está de la mente o que? No entiendo como a una persona que está en todos sus cabales se le puede ocurrir que una chica de dieciséis años va a ir sola a encontrarse con una persona que siquiera conoce. Además frente a la plaza central. Esa plaza se caracteriza por ser un blanco fácil para las pandillas y demás...

No de ninguna manera yo voy a ir a ese lugar. Últimamente hubo muchos casos de chicas de mi edad que han desaparecido y luego aparecen muertas tras haber sido violadas y demás.  
Otro punto a mi favor es que mi mamá no se pondrá nada contenta sí se entera que mientras ella se rompe el lomo trabajando su hija se anda viendo con chicos altamente peligrosos y encima desconocidos.

Puse música en inglés a todo lo que da, cogí la escoba y me puse a hacer la limpieza. Pero ese mal presentimiento que me acompaña desde que salí de la biblioteca aún no se me va, al principio luego de haber casi sido atropellada pensé que esa sensación se iría. Pero vaya que me había equivocado esa estraña opresión en el pecho sigue y sigue presente.

Dos horas más tarde cuando empezó a sonar en el estero Kiss You, yo salté al ritmo de la música del sillón. Y me recordé que yo podía con está situación y que debía aprobar la materia.

Cogí la sudadera y las llaves del auto de mi mamá, llame a Mina para que me acompañase pero la muy zorra estaba con su novio. Así que sin otra opción encendi el auto.

No sabía sí apretar o no le acelerador, aún estaba a tiempo para volverme y dejar atrás toda está locura, pero algo me impulsaba a seguir así que presa de ese sentimiento comencé a manejar. Dios no puedo creerlo, ultimamente estoy dejando de lado la parte sensata de mi cerebro.

Se que más tarde me voy a arrepentir de esto pero bueno.

Cuando llegué al lugar al que me había citado, el sol ya se había escondido y todo los alrededores de la bendita plaza estaban a oscuras. Miré enseguida para al frente para ver si veía algún rastro de Darien, mi corazón empezó al removerse inquieto dentro de mi interior. Él estaba ahí apoyado en el capo de el BMW negro que casi me choca. Llevaba un buzo negro que decía Bad Boy en letras rojas, una gorra de beisbol con la capucha encima de esta y unos pantalones chupin pero modelo de hombre. Oh Dios Mina tenía razón con eso de que era sexy.

Enseguida vi a tres chicos con vestimentas similares a las de Darien y identifique al rubio que de seguro era Andrew. ¿No era que Mina estaba con Andrew y por eso no pudo acompañarme? Creo que voy a matar a esa pequeña mentirosa.

Me acerque con la intención de hacerme notar y fue ahí cuando Darien me dedicó una de sus arrogantes sonrisas. Se corrió de la posición en la que estaba, y de esa forma me dejó ver la patente de auto... No me quedan dudas es el auto que casi me choca de camino a casa... Ya tengo otra razón para temerle a Darien, es un pésimo conductor.

—Viniste al fin Bunny... —me dijo a modo de saludo, yo solo fingía molestia, otra vez con ese estúpido apodo.

—Estoy aca ¿no?

—Intentaba no ser grosero contigo, pero parece que no se puede... —Caminó y me insto a que lo siguiera, los demás chicos al igual que el arrogante, tenían manchadas sus ropas con pintura y eso me pareció extraño, pero no quise indagar en el caso. —Ella es Serena mi compañera de ciudadanía y ellos son Zafiro, Neflaite y Andrew que ya lo conoces.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. —Dije de mala gana...

Los chicos me saludaron y después cada uno volvió al puesto que estaban anteriormente, entonces me percate que tenían pintura, pinceles, aerosol y no se que otras cosas más. Y estaban pintando el muro de al frente de la plaza. Yo miré con cara de pánico, era ilegal pintar las paredes.

—Tranquila Bunny no pasa nada, los milicos nunca pasan por aquí... —y dale con eso. No entiendo como lo hace es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—Lo que sea. Anda vamos respondeme un par de preguntas así me voy de este lugar lo antes posible.

—Te escucho dispara...

Al parecer estaba dispuesto a responder así que le hice un par de preguntas básicas y en cuestión de segundos terminamos.

Alce la vista para ver lo que hacían los demás chicos y quedé impresionada. Estaban haciendo un dibujo hermoso en le muro. En el dibujo aparecía un hombre de espaldas, rodeado por un par de ancianos con ropas extrañas que le estaban arrancando un especie de alas negras. Aunque al dibujo no lo entendí muy bien , supe que eran verdaderos artistas, el dibujo era tan real que parecía 3D.

—Esta hermoso el dibujo... —dije con cara de boba maravillada.

—Gracias. Sí en realidad no es un dibujo, se lo llama graffiti y lo usamos como una forma de expresarnos. Ves la virilidad de él hombre al que le están quitando las alas, eso significa que aquí somo nosotros quien mandamos. —Me explicó y yo me quedé con una duda.

—¿Y a quien le tienen ustedes que demostrar eso? Digo no, ya que tiene ese significado...

—En el mundo de los graffiteros nosotros no hablamos por código, y por ejemplo le decimos a otra pandilla que este territorio es nuestro. —Y aunque la palabra pandilla debía asustarme, yo no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo. Al contrario quería saber más. Tenía muchas preguntas más por hacer. ¿Que quizo decir con a las demás pandillas? Que hay muchas personas que se dedican a hacer semejantes obras de arte. Y de ser así ¿En donde dibujan?

Unas luces rojas y azules iluminaron la calle a lo lejos y los chicos se alarmaron y juntaron toda las cosas.

—Otro día responderé todas tus preguntas Serena, pero ahora debes irte. Viniste en auto o te llevo —me ofreció sinceramente. Pero ahí que iba a caer en sus juego, suerte que vine en auto.

—Viné en el auto de mi mamá gracias.

.

.

.

—¿Y entonces me decís que ellos hacen dibujos en la pared? —Preguntó Mina sorprendida por la información que le brinde.

—Si, el dibujo estaba muy bueno aunque era extraño... —Le comenté ligeramente, ahora me arrepentía de haberle contado a Mina sobre esto, ella es un persona muy curiosa y no quiero que por hablar demás, ella se meta en problemas.

A Mina la quiero mucho, hemos sido amigas desde que hibamos al jardín. Mucha gente cree que somos hermanas por nuestro parecido físico, tenemos un color de pelo muy parecido y sus ojos son sólo un poquitin más oscuros que los míos. De cuerpo ella tiene muchas más curvas que yo, yo sólo tengo unas interminables piernas largas.

Hoy teníamos clases por separado, así que cada uno se fué para la de ella. La primera clase había sido la de Ciudadanía y yo ya entregué mi trabajo, le pedí por favor que me cambiara de compañero a la profesora pero, ella dijo que el arrogante de Chiba era la primera vez que lo veía ta incluido en su clase y hasta me pidió que si podía ser su tutora... Así que estoy peor que antes.

Las clases fueron pasando una a una rápidamente, yo salí primero que mi amiga así que la espere en el comedor del colegio, hoy saldriamos a comer al crow. Ya estoy cansada de los emparedados de tomate que sirve en esta escuela. Y la comida del Crow es muy rica, es lo más parecido a la comida de mamá que puedo encontrar en todo Tokio.

Andrew el rubio novio de Mina era dueño de ese Crow, antes los dueños eran unas personas muy buenas que tenían por hija a una chica muy dulce llamada Lita. Pero de un día para otro esa gente desapareció y no se supo nada de ellos, el Crow estuvo cerrado por unos meses y cuando reabrió nos encontramos con que el joven y guapo rubio era el nuevo dueño. Algo estraño debo aceptar.

—Ya estoy Sere ¿Nos vamos? —Y así nos encaminamos al Crowl, cada una ordenó su plato favorito y más tarde fuimos a la parte de al lado donde habia videojuegos.

—Yo quiero ser Sailor V.

—Entonces es obvio que yo seré Sailor Moon. —y Así eligiendo cada una a sus personaje favorito empezamos a jugar.

Yo estaba a punto de ganarle una partida cuando...

—Bunny no te imaginaba jugando a los jueguitos... —Dijo en tono de burla el "arrogante". Entonces logró su prometido, me sentí patetica como una niña jugando a los jueguitos, cuando la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad andan revolcándose con sus novios.

—Y yo no soporto cuando me dices Bunny, ambos tenemos sentimientos encontrados hacía el otro. Tú sorpresa y yo odio. —Dios Mina ganó el juego culpa de ese hijo de su madre.

—Ya querrías tú odiarme, todo te sería mejor verdad jajajaj. Te dije lo buenas que se ven tus pierna con el uniforme de esta escuela. Creo que de todas las colegialas a ti es a la mejor que te quedan... —Oh Dios me sonroje toda, y escuche la risitas de Mina. Como lo odio.

—Puedes dejarme en paz, veté con tu amigo, o no a pintar paredes, pero no quiere que me molestes.

—Bien no te molestaré más cuando me ames o me odies o te acuestes conmigo.

—Amar ni lo sueñes, desde ya te voy diciendo que no me acostare contigo y odiarte ya te odio.

—No, no me odias. —y tenía razón, pero en unos días más si que podría odiarlo con todo mi corazón. —Pero quiza si sea imposible que te acustes conmigo, pero amarme ummm eso es muy fácil, todo el mundo lo hace. —Sonrió de lado, de forma sexy y me dejó aturdida. ¿Me me esta contando este tío?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola chicas/os como estan? Aquí les traje otro capítulo de este fic, me costo bastante escribirlo y espero que les guste, alguna idea que tengan me la dicen, espero sus review que ya saben lo lindos que son para mí y me inspiran. Las kiero mucho. Nos leemos Besitos**

**Nai**


End file.
